Niers Astoragon
Niers Astoragon, also known as The Titan of Baleros, or just The Titan, is the second in command of the Forgotten Wing Company, and the highest-leveled Strategist on Baleros, if not of the entire world. Appearance Niers has a height of either six inches or one footChapter 6.21 D. He looks like any middle-aged man, with dark black, slightly grey hair, a powerful, if minuscule, build,Interlude - 3 and a sharp beard.Interlude – Niers Personality Background A decade ago, when Flos launched his invasion from Chandrar, he sent Queravia with an army sailing to Baleros. There she planted the King of Destruction’s banner and challenged all the companies of Baleros. By herself, with only a single army, an advancing force and she held that ground. When her King's fleets neared and it seemed as though Queravia would receive aid, one last force gathered to defeat her. Niers, the second-in-command of the Forgotten Wing, brought together every company from the marshy cities to the eastern ports and as he shouted at the Captains and commanders gathered before him, he raised a banner and they followed him to launch an assault on her position. On that day the two greatest Strategists in the world clashed. Queravia lost, and as she was laying on the ground, she laughed at Niers, laughed as her dice fell one last time and said something to Niers, before dying.Chapter 4.25 N Chronology Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 After having played 3 chess game with a new unknown player, he sat in front of his small chessboard, with a dark expression on his face and mused to himself that his mystery player is gone and that someone who knows chess but has barely played it at all, found the board. He stared at the chessboard and at Magnolia's letter and considered leaving for Izril, but dismissed the idea and stared at the chessboard darkly, and hoped that this new opponent would eventually give the board back or find its true owner. He kept staring at the chess pieces, the letter, and then at the window, and told himself that he couldn’t leave, as he has a job and a duty as he is the second-in-command of his Company. So he kept staring back to the chessboard, waiting for his mystery player.Chapter 3.22 L Volume 4 At some point after playing around 6 games against the new unknown player, he stopped playing with them and reset the board to how it was left by the true owner. Every time he realized that he was not playing with the true owner, he kept resetting the board like this.Chapter 4.18 — While he was in a bad mood because his mystery player had not come back for over a month, he began to read the general report of the newest companies and recent events. He sighed as he studied the outcome of the battle between the Razorshard Armor company and the Roving Arrow company, and called all of them fools, as there was no return for either company as they ruined their reputations for destroyed themselves fighting over a valley that was practically unusable now. His eye then caught the name of a new company that had declared itself, the United Nations. Remarking that 'United' was a word that he had dreamed of, and had spoken to the other Great Companies of Baleros about, as it was a hope for Baleros, and for a world, that Magnolia had tempted him with, but ultimately it was nothing but an empty dream. As the new company had the same dream as him, he glanced at the name and memorized it, just in case. Then he flipped the page and kept reading, while every now and then, he would glance at the chessboard’s pieces that had not moved and look away. While still in a bad mood, after reading and filing the report away, he had a curious sensation. He felt a subtle feeling, but he had trained himself not to ignore his instincts, and as it cried out to him as he opened the report and stared down at the name in ink, he could feel it. He knew it wasn’t a coincidence or a chance, but only the start. And that everything he had witnessed, all the little pieces, they were falling into place. That something was happening, and that the world would begin to move again. As he was thinking about this, behind him, on the chessboard, a piece slowly slid forwards and stopped.Chapter 1.06 D — While he does not show up in person but only as a chess opponent, he was enraged that someone was constantly scattering the chess pieces. He picked them up again and again, and slammed them back on the chessboard, each time with more force, as he kept getting increasingly angry as this repeated. Then after around 2 minutes passed when someone else made one of the only legal moves that they could make, he made a safe move, but grudging as he didn’t think it was the true owner. He kept playing against this opponent, then he realized that he fell for a trap, as he was too upset over the one who was scattering the chess pieces to notice it. He made his next move within a minute, but the opponent showed him no mercy and ended the game in six minutes. He did not move the pieces since the opponent had checkmated him, until the opponent resettled his side and left the other side as it was, as a form of challenge. He tested this opponent with 2 different playing style and knew that this opponent was the true owner. He played with them all day until it was close to midnight. Before they stopped, his mysterious opponent sent him a simple message, from one lover of the game to the other, that they were sorry for leaving him alone all this time. Niers replied back that he knows that they were sorry, and forgives them. — Volume 5 As the new strategy game Go swept across Baleros, he spent an outrageous sum of money commissioning an enchanted Go board, while playing his 37th game of Go in preparation for it reaching his unknown adversary in Liscor.Chapter 5.06 M — Niers together with Foliana, Peclir and several of the Forgotten Wing company’s officers and Strategists, were one of the observers that were ‘listening in’ on the situation of Liscor's Face-Eater Moths attack, and the discussion of the Walled Cities and Wistram. When Wistram was going to send a magical projection to all individuals with appropriate receptive capacity, Niers ordered Peclir to get a scrying orb, so that they could watch the event as well. When Foliana asked him if there would be a lot of people listening, he told her that he wouldn’t be surprised if the conversation was appearing across the world and that the King of Destruction himself is watching as well. During the course of the event, when the Painted Antinium Soldiers shown up, Noass and Relz, the two Drakes commentators, pointed out that those Antinium Soldiers have paint on their carapaces, and speculated if they are some kind of new Antinium variant, Niers asked Umina if she can see what those Drakes are talking about. Upon she confirmed that they have indeed something on their bodies, he said that they appear to be the standard Soldier types, and wandered if this was a trick or if it does have more meaning. As he leaned back in his seat, thinking hard about them, Foliana asked him if Liscor could win. As every head turned to him, he smiled, knowing that his reputation could rest on a correct answer. He told her that while the adventurers were putting up a good fight around that inn, he wouldn’t place all his coin on them just yet, as they were tiring. As he was going to keep explaining, he stopped and sat up when the Human girl appeared in the doorway again and asked the Pallassian soldiers if they were coming through yet. When they did not, she glared at them, and Niers laughed as he saw her raise one expressive finger and insulted them and their city. She then slammed the door shut, and Niers blinked as the Drakes cried out and the portal vanished for five minutes, before the image reappear. When the event ended, Niers ordered the excited soldiers and students, to bring him the reports of the Horns of Hammerad, the Halfseekers, the Silver Swords, and Griffon Hunt. Particularly on the [Mage], who had cast the weather spell. He then retired with Foliana to his quarters, and was barely able to sit still, as he was excited of the entire event and about Liscor's Dungeon. Foliana appeared next to him and asked him if he was glad that Liscor’s standing. and wondered if his mysterious chess friend was okay, and if they had something to do with the battle. He told her that he had no idea, but that he did notice Olesm Swifttail, the Drake that commanded Liscor’s defenses. Niers said that he had made an excellent job for a Tactician of his level, and wouldn’t be surprised if he jumps two-to-three levels. They came to the conclusion that Liscor’s a place to watch after. And as he remember the past when they had cleared a dungeon like Liscor’s, he asked her if they could clear a dungeon like that again.Chapter 5.08 — A day after the battle at Liscor, he had one of his students and Wistram set up a broadcasts of himself in a mock battle, to be projected across the World.Interlude - Flos — Powers and Abilities Niers has only one class and with it he can lead his army without any other skills. He can lead his armies to victory after victory, using his mind as a weapon. He can outmaneuver any foe, defeat any force, even those three times as large as his. With his Skills he can turn his soldiers into horrific monsters, yet if he needed to retreat his army would become ghosts on the battlefield. Class/Levels: * Strategist Lv. 65 Skills: * Formation * of the Strategist * Fire * Dodge * Advance * of Terror Trivia * Niers' company rose into prominence roughly 20 years ago.Chapter 1.00 D * He had been fighting for over fifty years in Baleros’s endless plains and deep jungles, which gives a rough estimation to his age. * Lady Magnolia calls him the world’s smallest strategist. * He is surprisingly considered tall ''among his race.'' * He is infamous for having only one class. * His armor is more expensive than any Lord’s, given that Blacksmith's have a terrible time forging anything so small. * It is claimed that Niers is the most famous Fraerling in the world. He is considered a Hero to the children of his kind. * To all of the world, he is the one who invented chess, but in truth, he found the game while exploring ancient ruins and brought it back into the world. * He liked to send messages to himself or send coded missives with nothing in them of value to friends quite often, just to annoy people who spied on him. * His best students could win one game out of ten against him, at best. Other Generals and Strategists could win two games in ten, or three in ten, but that was all. * Before he played against Erin he leveled up only one time in the last decade. * Despite being likely one of the most powerful people in the world, Niers thinks that a "Teleportation spell might cost him dearly", at least one that would allow him to reach Liscor. * According to the public, chess was invented one year ago.Chapter 1.19 * Niers is rumored to be cursed with bad luck, possibly related to his encounter with Queravia, Gambler of Fates and one of The King of Destruction's Seven. Gallery Niers by CarolinaCM.jpg|Niers by CarolinaCM Niers.jpg|Niers Astoragon hiding from Xalandrass, by DemonicCriminal. Niers by sirduckless.jpg|sirduckless Quotes * (To his students) “Try not to agonize over the woman too much, would you? Magnolia Reinhart’s mind would put most Strategists and Generals to shame and we have a battle to win.” * (To himself) “Come back soon, will you? It grows terribly lonely without you.” * (To Foliana) “Marian. Get a bow and shoot that damn bird. It’s a hazard if there are any Fraerlings about.” * (To Foliana) “I am not cursed. That’s a myth, and the company’s official stance is that it’s just gossip. I am not cursed—” * (To himself) "Damn the lace. Damn insipid Human fashions!” * (To Magical Rats) “Hello. They call me the Titan.” * (To Marian) “Have someone remove the flesh, but save the bones. I have a mind to turn it into a drinking cup.” * (To Stitchmistress) “Fashion? I’m a former Named Adventurer and the second-in-command to one of the Great Companies of Baleros. They can have their fashion. I’ll have my dignity.” * (To Foliana) “I wouldn’t place all my coin on them just yet, Foliana. They’re putting up a good fight, but the adventurers around this…inn are tiring. They’re—wait, it’s that Human girl.” * (To Foliana) “I’m six inches tall. Of course I don’t like ponds! Now will you tell me what you think about the game?” * (To himself) “Am I dreaming? Who is she? It has to be her! Who is she?” * (To Fraerlings) “Keep moving, for dead god’s sake! It’s not as if this tunnel isn’t big enough for all of us. Let the tall folk bump into each other.” * (To himself) “After years of searching, of wondering. At last. The world changes. Let there be light.” * (To Perorn) “Ah, Wistram’s delegation. We might as well or they’ll kick up a fuss. Before that, who was cheering? I couldn’t see; your hair’s in the way.” * (To Perorn) “Tell a story, Perorn. History is a story. And stories win hearts, more than any speech.” * (To his students) “This is a disaster! Wistram just announced Reim went to war when it didn’t? How could those idiots let that happen?” * (To Wil) “Childish? Wil, I had the same dream in that Fraerling village. I wanted to be a hero too. Why do you think I was an adventurer all those years? It’s not childish. It’s a dream.” * (To Foliana) “Don’t play games, Foliana. Or I’ll have Selentierre roast one of your ancestors and eat it in front of you!” * (To Foliana) “Do you have to bother my class too? Give back Kissilt’s lunch. And Feshi’s grapes, and in the name of reason, stop stealing my student’s inkpots!” * (To Foliana) “Foliana, put that butter somewhere else. There’s enough there to stop my heart five times over.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Niers Astoragon Category:Fraerlings Category:Strategists Category:Baleros Category:Grandmaster Strategists Category:Named Adventurers Category:Forgotten Wing Company